


Take Me Away

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t believe I’ll ever understand how you can watch these sappy movies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> [iron_tennis](http://iron-tennis.livejournal.com/) week 3 - yuushi vs fuji/atobe

“I don’t believe I’ll ever understand how you can watch these sappy movies,” Atobe said as he slipped off his shoes, noticing the credits rolling on the television. The room was dark, his roommate was sitting on the couch, curled up around an old, soft blanket he refused to give up even though Atobe had been teasing him about it for months.

A familiar pair of glasses was sitting on the end table, and what looked suspiciously like tear hung suspended in dark eyelashes. Yuushi turned to look inquisitively at Atobe. “How do you mean?”

“It’s all so fake. Nothing ever turns out that happy and wonderful in then end,” he answered.

Yuushi chuckled to himself before responding, “But isn’t that why movies are made? To transport you into a world completely different from your own.”

“For some movies, yes. Then you have ones like these that are supposed to look like they’re real and real life isn’t like that.” Long arms draped over the back of the couch as Atobe bent down to regard Yuushi, waiting for an explanation.

“Every now and then it’s nice to forget about all of that for an hour or so and pretend everything will turn out ok. Who knows, someday it might.”

Hands twined through midnight hair when Atobe whispered in Yuushi’s ear, “I’m sure I could help with that.”

His voice was low and silky when he smirked at his lover, “Only an hour? I thought you better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/10699.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/5434.html)  
> 


End file.
